Wedding Disasters Part 1
by SaddleGurl
Summary: Bron hasn't told Ben about Andy and there wedding is in 1 week!


Wedding Disasters 1  
By Victoria  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to channel 7. I would like to express my thanks to Charlie Bates for giving me the idea to write this story.  
  
Authors note: Ben has not found out about Andy yet and Ben and Bron are going to get married in 1 week. It's not that I don't want to see Ben and Bron together it's just… I dunno really! Hehe  
  
Feedback: Please, cheeserox@hotmail.com  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * " Yes I asked for a simple wedding cake, 2 layers, that's all, 2 LAYERS" Bron said down the phone. She was sitting at the kitchen bench trying to work out everything to make this wedding perfect. She had made a list of everything they would need. From dry cleaning Ben's suit to finding a suitable band to play at the reception. She had been on the phone for the last 3 hours organising the food. Bron put down the phone resting her sore head in her hands. She felt a pair of hands slip around her waist. "Not having any trouble are we?" Ben asked, lifting her off the seat. "Not much, I have organised the food for the reception and just now I had a fight with the lady about our cake" Bron said starring up at Ben. I have to tell him about Andy Bron thought as she cleaned her papers of the bench. But then he'll cancel the wedding. I just know it. Bron had this fight with herself ever since she had come back from going overseas. "So have you finalised your list of guests?" Ben asked startling Bron. "Um yeah, to the reception were going to have Terri, Charlotte, Von, Rebecca, Paula, Luke, Jared, Scott, Mitch, Nelson, Matt, your parents and my parents, which is a total of 16 people and Terri is going to be my bridesmaid. How about you, who is going to be your best man?" Bron asked "I have decided that Scott will be" Ben said setting his cup of coffee down on the bench. Bron walked over to him. "And where's my cup" She asked. Ben pulled her into a hug "You'll have to get it yourself," he said cupping her face in his hands. He leant forward and gave her a gentle kiss. He let her go and a smile spread across her face. She's so beautiful he thought as she went to make herself some coffee. I don't know what I'd do without her. "Do you want to invite anyone else" Bron asked stirring her coffee "Nah I think you have summed it up perfectly" Ben said finishing off his coffee "Now I better go and get ready for work" he placed his empty cup in the sink and headed for the bedroom. Bron sipped her coffee thinking about what she was going to do that afternoon. Ben came back from changing and picked up his keys "Need a lift?" He asked walking past. Bron grabbed her bag and walked out. Ben followed locking the door quickly before hoping into the Honda and they drove away.  
  
At the hospital Ben kissed Bron goodbye as he headed off to the ambulance bay. Bron headed for Ward 17. She had they reception invitations in her bag. "Here comes the bride, all slim and perfect" Matt sang when he saw Bron. "Ha-ha very funny Matt" Bron said, her eyes sparkling. "I didn't think you were meant to be back until after your honeymoon" Terri said coming out of her office. "Yeah well, I had to bring the official invitations in. Can you make sure everyone gets there's?" Bron asked handing the invitations to Terri "Sure thing honey" Terri said "I'll be round next Tuesday to try on my dress then the weddings on Thursday. I'm so excited, I have never been a bridesmaid!" "Yup, cool. See you all soon" Bron left and walked back to the car.  
  
On the Wednesday before the wedding Bron was walking home from the supermarket after Ben had taken the car, so he could pick up his tux. Bron trudged along the road replaying the conversation she had had with Andy the day she left. She kept here the same phrase. "You made love to me, that must have meant something" Andy had said "No" Bron had replied "No, it didn't mean anything" When Bron got home the phone was ringing, she quickly opened the door. She picked up the phone "Hello" "Hi Bron, it's Andy" "What have I told you about calling me?" "Look, I'll come over to that wedding of yours, anything to get you back." "No Andy, look it's useless, I don't love you, it was just something that happened" "But Bronnie, you said you loved me when we made love" "Leave it, any way, I was totally pissed!" "No, I'm not going to leave it. I promise you I'll see you at your wedding and I'll make you remember why you want to marry me and not that stupid sleaze bag" Bron is oblivious to the click made by the door as Ben walks in. "God, you don't know how to leave a subject do you Andy. IT WAS A ONE-NIGHT THING; IT DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING, MAKING LOVE TO YOU NEVER MEANT ANYTHING. Now just leave me alone and stop calling me! You basted!" Bron slammed down the phone, turning around to see the stunned face of Ben. "Uh, Ben" Bron said "Bron, what is this about?" "Nothing" Bron said casting her eyes down. "Who is Andy?" "No one" Bron stared into Ben's eyes, seeing how much it was breaking his heart. Ben was now starting to get angry. "Tell me who it was" Ben yelled. He grabbed Bron's shoulder. Bron struggled to get away but it was no use. "I met him when I went overseas" Bron said still struggling get out of Ben's strong grasp. "Why didn't you tell me about him" Ben tightened his grip on Bron "I…um I… didn't…um" Bron stuttered. Ben was now getting very angry, he was getting married to this woman tomorrow and she couldn't even tell him the truth. "TELL ME WHY HE CALLED YOU! TELL ME BRON! NOW" Ben shouted at Bron. "I had an affair with him" Bron blurted out. Ben grabbed Bron around the waist and through her across the kitchen. Bron crashed into the cupboards. Bron couldn't believe this was happening. Ben grabbed Bron off the floor and through her into the hallway. Bron crashed into the wall, hurting her already bruised back. Bron cried out in pain as Ben started kicking her in the ribs. "IT'S OVER BRON!" He yelled kicking her into the lounge. Bron tried to fight him but he was too strong. Bron just lay there, crying out in pain every time she was kicked or punched. When Ben finally stopped he turned and yelled at her. "Like I said before, it's over, the weddings off!" and with that he left and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Bron lay on the floor, in pain. She reached for the phone and dialled Charlotte's number. "Hello" Charlotte said, when she picked up the phone. "Hi Charlotte" Bron whispered as she couldn't speak cause she was so sore. "What the matter darl" Charlotte asked, getting worried. "I…need…help" Bron managed to stammer "Ok I'll be right over" Charlotte said hanging up the phone. Moments later Bron heard a knock on the door "Come in" Bron whispered. Charlotte must have heard her cause she walked in. She walked down the hallway to find Bron lying on the middle of the lounge room. "Oh my god, Bron what happened?" Charlotte asked coming and kneeling beside her. "Oh…the wedding…no more…Ben…gone" Bron whispered tears of pain and hurt streaming down her cheeks. "Ssshhh, it's ok, I'm here to help you now." Charlotte said taking Bron's pulse. "Where does it hurt?" "My ribs, it's really hard to breath and my back" Bron whispered gasping for breath. "Ok, it's all right, I'll ring the ambulance" Charlotte said getting out her mobile. Moments later the sirens of the ambulance could be heard. A knock at the door came and Charlotte went to answer it. Scott and Alex where standing at the door. "Come in" Charlotte said, leading them to Bron. "Oh shit" Scott said seeing Bron lying on the ground. Scott walked round to Bron to ask her some questions. Scott kneeled beside Bron, taking her pulse. "Help me Scott" Bron whispered grabbing Scott arm, with her bruised hand. "I will" Scott said, getting out the oxygen. He slipped the mask over Bron's mouth and nose. Bron gave a deep sigh, sucking in the air; tears were still streaming down her face. "Who did this to you?" Scott asked getting a drip in. "Ben, but I deserved it," Bron said closing her eyes. "Alex get the board," Scott said as Bron slowly fell asleep. "She said her ribs and back hurt" Charlotte said coming over. "She might have a fractured rib or two, and don't know about her back." Scott said. Alex came back with the spine board and they lifted Bron onto it. "Bron where taking you to All Saints now" Charlotte said, walking beside as they carried Bron back to the ambulance. Bron slowly nodded in reply, her eyes still closed. The ambulance sirens whirled as they took off down the street.  
  
3 hours later Bron was wheeled into recovery. "What damage has been done?" Charlotte asked Luke when he came out. "2 fractured ribs, broken arm, bruises everywhere and her back is not broken, but it shall be very painful for her. We had to put her on life support, she's not responding to any of the medication we give her" Luke said discarding his gown in the bin. "Can I see her?" Charlotte asked "Yeah sure" Luke said. Luke led her into Bron's ICU room. There was Bron hooked up to all these machines, a tube down her throat. Charlotte entered, listening to the soft beeps of the machines and the noise of the life support machine as it breathed for Bron. "Hey Noddle" Charlotte said, sitting in the chair next to Bron. "Still Wednesday, the same old Wednesday, only ya Beaumont is sitting with you in ICU, waiting for you to wake up. Oh I just thought of something, the wedding. Well I'll have to ring the guests, don't worry I'll be able to cancel everything. Must be painful, but he shouldn't have got violent, even if you still love him, which I am shore you do. Just remember I'm here for ya darl, give ya the support ya need." Charlotte talked to Bron for 3 hours, anything that was in her mind, before something happened. Bron started coughing and Charlotte pressed the buzzer. Luke came in. "What is it?" He asked walking over "She's waking up" Charlotte said, grabbing Bron's hand "Ok" Luke said stepping forward and removing the tube, Bron started coughing a bit more, but her eyes were still shut. Bron's coughing subsided and she slowly opened her eyes. "Welcome back Noodle" Charlotte said "Oooowww" Bron groaned "Where does it hurt?" Luke asked "My back" Bron groaned. Luke administrated more Panadol "And my heart" that's when the tears started. They streaked down Bron's face as she lay still in the bed. "Hey noodle, let it all out" Charlotte said "Remember I'm here for you" Bron cried for what seemed like hours. When she finally stopped she was so exhausted that she went back to sleep.  
  
"How do you think she is going?" Charlotte asked Luke. "Mentally or physically?" Luke asked back "Both" "Mentally she doesn't appear to have copped very well, but that is understandable, after all Ben dumped her, and nearly kicked her to death and stopped the wedding. Physically, she is going as well as we expected, but she shouldn't be out of hospital for at least another 2 weeks" Luke said. Before Charlotte could say another word Luke's pager went off "Oh, excuse me" he said rushing off. Charlotte was about to walk back into Bron's room, when some one shouted her name. "Charlotte" the person cried again. Scott came running into view. "What's the matter Scott?" Charlotte asked "Do you think Bron will like it?" Scott said producing a big teddy bear from behind him. "I think she'll love it!" Charlotte exclaimed. "Well I'll pop back after my shift, to see how she's going" Scott said "Bye"  
  
"Wow look at those flowers!" Scott exclaimed when he came, after his shift. "Yeah I know, there from 'the gang', generous, ay," Charlotte said "Defiantly" Scott said "Does Bron like her bear?" "Well she hasn't been awake yet," Charlotte said sitting down. "So I'm not sure" "Oh well, I'll stay here if you want to get something to eat," Scott said "Thanks, I'll bring something back for Bron, in case she is a bit peckish when she wake's up." Charlotte said grabbing her bag and walking out, "Oh by the way, I'll be back in about an hour," Charlotte said poking her head back in.  
  
Bron opened her eyes for the second time that day. She looked around. She saw Scott dozing in the chair. She didn't want to wake him, but she was incredibly hungry. Bron slowly slid her bruised hand, and lightly touched Scott on the shoulder. Scott woke immediately. "Hey," Scott said rubbing his eyes, "I was just having a little snooze." "I'm hungry Scott" Bron said slowly, trying to push herself up, but her attempts failed miserably. Scott gently put his hand under Bron's back and slowly sat her up. When Bron was sitting up Scott answered her. "Charlotte should be back any minute now, she said she would bring you something" he said. As if on queue Charlotte walked in, a plastic bag in her hand. "Oh noodle, your awake," She said coming over. She set the bag on the table and sat next to Bron, on the bed. "How are you feeling?" "A bit sore" Bron said "I bought you some chocolate cookies," Charlotte said pulling them out of the plastic bag. She handed them to Bron, who clumsily unwrapped them, with her swollen hand. She grabbed a biscuit and shoved it in her mouth, choking on it in the proses. "Hey slow down noodle, don't want to make yourself sick now" Charlotte said patting Bron's back. "It wouldn't really matter" Bron said, tears glistening in her eyes. "Of coarse it matters" Scott said. Scott rubbed Bron's back, to calm her down. "Have…have you…cancelled everything" Bron asked, wiping her eyes with her hand. "Yes" Charlotte said, helping her self to the chocolate biscuits. "Oh…thank…thank you" Bron stuttered, about to break down in tears again. "What damage…has…been done?" Bron asked trying to keep her voice steady. "Well, 2 fractured ribs, a broken arm, and of coarse your got massive bruises and there was no damage done to your back, except it might be sore for a month or two" Charlotte said putting an arm around Bron's shoulder to comfort her. Bron leant her head into Charlotte's shoulder, letting the tears pour down her cheeks. "Why did I do it?" she moaned, Charlotte kept her in a tight hug. "Why did I get drunk, why did I have sex with that basted and to tell the truth I was thinking about Ben the whole time" "Don't beat yourself up so much" Scoot said "Everybody makes mistakes." Bron's tears didn't stop for another half an hour. All the time Charlotte had kept her in a tight hug. When Bron stopped crying she slumped back against the pillows. After a few moments Bron started to talk but stopped mid sentence. "Noodle are you alright?" Charlotte asked, but Bron couldn't reply because at that moment, she vomited violently, the force left her shaking. Tears started pouring out of her eyes as she vomited again, straight onto the sheets. "Quick, get her a bowl" Charlotte said, rubbing Bron's back, and holding her hand, as she vomited. Scott returned moments later with a bowl and held it under Bron's chin. Bron vomited violently for 10 minutes, leaving her body shaking and exhausted. Bron fell back onto the pillows like a rag doll. The full impact of what Ben had done just hit her. Just then Bron's mobile rang. Charlotte answered. "Hello" "Hi Charlotte, it's Ben" "I just want to know where Bron is" "Where do you think Bron is? She's in ICU, you idiot. After what you did to her, I'm amazed that she's still alive." Charlotte screamed "Well, I'm coming to see her" Ben said "I don't think she wants you…" Ben had hung up the phone. "Um, that was Ben and he said he is coming here" Charlotte told Bron, putting the mobile away. "Oh all right" Bron said. Bron, Scott and Charlotte waited in silence until they heard the footsteps of a running person. Charlotte leant over and grabbed Bron's hands; Bron stared at the door waiting. Then Ben came into view. His face turned from sadness to shock when he saw Bron on the bed, all wired up with all the machines. "Oh my god! Bron! What have I done?"  
  
TOO BE CONTINUED! 


End file.
